


Loser

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, but not enough to rate this M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei wakes up a little hungover.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA

Yusei woke up on the couch with his head pounding and Crow standing over him. The light from the living room window was so loud, and he couldn’t figure out if covering his eyes or ears would be more helpful. 

“You played a drinking game with Jack again.” Crow said plainly. He wasn’t asking, he was just stating facts.

Yusei squinted to try to see Crow without opening his eyes to the light.

“I...think?” he said dumbly, a bit confused and sounding like it. “How did you know?”

Crow raised a brow.

“Well for starters, he got you to crossdress and play stripper.” he answered, gesturing at the short pleated skirt grasping Yusei’s hips tightly with bills tucked in the waistband, worn with absolutely nothing else except for a single over-the-knee sock. Yusei looked down at himself and flopped his head back with a groan. Crow continued. “You also emptied a bottle of liquor. The bottle is in the trash.”

Yusei nodded slowly as he tried to process and respond, but the grind wasn’t going so good on that front.

“...Did I win?” he finally managed. 

“Ha! No.”


End file.
